Tajemniczy adorator
by VickyCristina
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ana i Christina wracają do domu po podróży poślubnej. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku (Jack został schwytany, więc nie stanowi już problemu). Mimo to, w życiu młodego małżeństwa pojawia się kolejna przeszkoda.
1. część pierwsza

ONE SHOT (postanowiłam podzielić na kilka części)  
Dotyczy trzeciej części trylogii (_Nowe oblicze Greya_), zrezygnowałam z wątku Jacka i zastąpiłam go nowym, dotyczącym Any i jej prześladowcy. Zaczęłam pisać pod wpływem chwili, nie wiem jak to zostanie przyjęte, ale sama lubię czytać ff _Fifty_.

Parkuję na wyznaczonym miejscu, gaszę silnik i z uśmiechem spoglądam na przyglądającego mi się w milczeniu Christiana.

-Świetnie sobie pani poradziła, pani Grey- mówi wreszcie, a na jego twarz wpływa leniwy uśmiech.

Czuję przyjemny skurcz w podbrzuszu.

_Och, Christianie, nawet nie wiesz jaka jestem teraz szczęśliwa. _

Jesteśmy małżeństwem dopiero cztery tygodnie, ale ja już wiem, że ślub był najlepszą decyzją w moim życiu. Christian należy do mnie, a ja do niego. Obrączki na naszych palcach sprawiły, że on zaczął w to wierzyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie byliśmy tak blisko jak teraz.

Mam ochotę wtulić się w jego ramiona i zostać tak na zawsze. Christian dostrzega moją rozmarzoną minę i posyła mi pytające spojrzenie.

-Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Przechylam delikatnie głowę, mrużąc oczy. Z mojej twarzy nie znika szczery uśmiech.

-Myślę o nas. O naszym małżeństwie.

-I do jakich wniosków pani doszła, pani Grey?- W jego głosie słyszę rozbawienie, które stara się ukryć.

-Z każdą minutą życia z tobą u boku, przekonuję się, że jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą jaka mogła mnie spotkać.

-Wątpiłaś w to kiedykolwiek?

Kręcę przecząco głową.

-Udowodnię ci, że może być jeszcze lepiej- mówi niskim głosem, po czym wychodzi zgrabnie z auta, obchodzi go dookoła i otwiera przede mną drzwi, po czym pomaga mi stanąć obok siebie.

Wzdycham. Eleganckie, srebrne BMW wjeżdża do garażu. Christian spogląda w jego stronę nerwowo, po czym posyła mi niepewny uśmiech.

-Wygląda na to, żeby mamy towarzystwo. Chodź. – Łapie mnie za dłoń i idziemy do windy.

Naciska przycisk i czekamy, aż zjawi się winda, a kierowca BMW dołącza do nas. Jest młody, luźno ubrany, ma długie, ciemne włosy. Wygląda jakby pracował w mediach.

-Cześć- mówi uśmiechając się do nas ciepło.

Christian kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu i odpowiada grzecznie na jego uśmiech.

-Właśnie się wprowadziłem. Apartament numer szesnaście.

-Cześć- odpowiadam przyjaźnie.

Przyglądam mu się chwilę. Ma miłe, brązowe oczy. Winda dociera na piętro garażu i drzwi rozsuwają się przed nami. Wchodzimy do środka. Christian spogląda na mnie, a z jego oczu nie da się nic wyczytać.

-Jesteś Christian Grey- mówi młody chłopak. Christian uśmiecha się do niego z napięciem. -Paul Harrison.

Christian niechętnie ściska jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

-Które piętro?- pyta po chwili Paul.

-Muszę wprowadzić kod.

-Och.

-Penthouse.

-Oczywiście. – Paul uśmiecha się szeroko, naciskając przycisk ósmego piętra. – Pani Grey, jak przypuszczam.

-Zgadzam się- mówię dumnie z uśmiechem na ustach, ściskając jego dłoń.

Paul przygląda mi się trochę za długo. _O, nie. _Dostrzegam rumieniec na jego twarzy, po czym przenoszę wzrok na Christiana, który ciaśniej zaciska ramię wokół mnie.

Znów zwracam wzrok w stronę nowego sąsiada i przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że skądś go znam. To mało prawdopodobne, karcę się w myślach.

_Czasami zachowuję się irracjonalnie jak Christina. _

-Kiedy się wprowadziłeś?- pytam.

-Tydzień temu. Uwielbiam to miejsce.

Nastaje niezręczna cisza, zanim winda zatrzymuje się na piętrze Paula.

-Miło było was poznać- mówi szczerze i wychodzi.

Drzwi windy zamykają się cicho za nim. Christian wpisuje kod i ruszamy dalej.

-Wydaje się miły – mówię. – Nigdy nie spotkałam żadnego sąsiada.

Christian krzywi się.

-Wolę by tak pozostało.

_Och, moje pięćdziesiąt. _

Uwielbiam swoją pracę, ale nie czuję się dobrze wiedząc, że rozstajemy się z Christianem na parę godzin. Parę śmiertelnie długich godzin.

-Będę tęsknił za posiadaniem cię tylko dla siebie- mówi Christian, siedząc obok mnie w samochodzie.

Sięgam by pogłaskać jego twarz.

-Ja też.- Całuję go.- To był cudowny miesiąc miodowy. Dziękuję ci.

Wysiadam niespiesznie z auta, Sawyer przytrzymuje dla mnie drzwi. Idę w jego towarzystwie do budynku wydawnictwa. Kiedy staję przed wejściem, odwracam się i macham w stronę Christiana. Wiem, że czeka aż wejdę bezpiecznie do środka, więc nie zatrzymuję go dłużej i posłusznie otwieram szklane drzwi.

W recepcji witam się z Clair, która wypytuje mnie o miesiąc miodowy. Chwilkę gawędzimy, po czym kieruję się do mojego biura. Wjeżdżam windą na odpowiednie piętro i zaraz spotykam uśmiechniętą twarz mojej asystentki – Hannah. To wysoka i bardzo ładna kobieta, przez co często czuję się w jej towarzystwie onieśmielona. Ale ona jest dla mnie sympatyczna i bardzo dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę. Wita mnie z gorącą latte w dłoni.

-Jak minął twój miesiąc miodowy? Zgaduję, że wspaniale, bo wyglądasz na szczęśliwą.

-Jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na ziemi- mówię zgodnie z prawdą.

-Na biurku czeka na ciebie twoja pilna korespondencja. Roach chciałby się z tobą widzieć o dziesiątej.

Wzdycham, ale zaraz znów uśmiecham się do niej wesoło.

-Dziękuję ci, Hannah- mówię i kieruję się do swojego biura. – I dziękuję za kawę.

Przed dziesiątą ktoś puka do moich drzwi. Pewna, że to Roach, nie odrywam wzroku od ekranu laptopa i proszę, żeby wszedł.

-Ano – cichy głos Hannah każe mi oderwać spojrzenie od komputera.

Stoi w drzwiach, a w dłoniach trzyma kosz kwiatów. Wstaję ze swojego miejsca, podchodząc do niej.

-Kurier cię odwiedził – mówi Hannah. – Masz rację, jesteś najszczęśliwszą kobietą na ziemi.

Wiem, że moje oczy iskrzą, kiedy odbieram od niej kwiaty, bo Hannah posyła mi ciepły uśmiech, po czym wychodzi z pokoju.

_Mój kochany Christian. Moje pięćdziesiąt. Jestem szczęściarą. _

Pochylam głowę nad koszem wypełnionym krwistoczerwonymi różami i wdycham cudowny zapach. W tym samym momencie słyszę sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości w moim laptopie. Nie muszę sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć kto to.

Od: Christian Grey

Do: Anastasia Grey

Data: 22 sierpnia 2011, 9:49

Temat: Już tęsknię

_Kochana Żono, _

_Jak w temacie. Tęsknię za Tobą, za Twoimi ustami… Zaraz. Tęsknię za moimi ustami, za moim uśmiechem, za moimi cudownymi, błękitnymi oczami. Bo Ty należysz do mnie, cudowna Żono. _

_Jak mija Ci pierwszy dzień w pracy po tak długiej (i jakże cudownej) przerwie? _

_X_

Christian Grey,

Tęskniący Prezes Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Nie czekając długo, naciskam przycisk _odpowiedz_.

Do: Christian Grey

Od: Anastasia Grey

Data: 22 sierpnia 2011, 9:52

Temat: Też już tęsknię

_Kochany Mężu,_

_Jak w temacie. Kocham Ciebie i cieszę się, że moje usta, uśmiech i włosy należą do Ciebie. Dzień mija powoli, choć dopiero się zaczął. Dzięki Tobie będzie on jednak wspaniały. _

_Dziękuję za kwiaty. Są przepiękne. Spoglądam teraz na nie i tęsknię za Tobą jeszcze mocniej. _

Anastasia Grey,

Również tęskniąca Redaktor Naczelna, SIP

Nie muszę długo czekać na jego odpowiedź.

Od: Christian Grey

Do: Anastasia Grey

Data: 22 sierpnia 2011, 9:54

Temat: Re: Też już tęsknię

_Kochana Żono, _

_Czy to jakaś aluzja? Jeśli tylko chcesz mogę codziennie zasypywać Cię kwiatami. Mogę kupować Ci drogie samochody, biżuterię, posiadłości. Co tylko sobie zażyczysz. _

_Jeśli jednak ktoś przesłał Ci kwiaty (a nie jest to żart, który mnie nie bawi), chciałbym, żebyś sprawdziła jakiego dupka powinienem pozbawić życia za podrywanie MOJEJ ŻONY, pani Grey. _

Christian Grey,

Zazdrosny Prezes Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Czytam jeszcze raz wiadomość i nie mam pojęcia jak powinnam na nią odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiam się chwilę i zakładam, że to pewnie kwiaty od Raya. Kochany tatuś. Powinnam do niego zadzwonić i mu podziękować. Zamiast tego wstaję z miejsca, podchodzę do bukietu, szukając liścika.

-Bingo – szepczę, kiedy w moją dłoń trafia mała karteczka.

Już mam zamiar ją otworzyć, kiedy ktoś znów puka do moich drzwi.

-Ano, wszyscy czeka na ciebie w konferencyjnej – informuje mnie Hannah.

Kiwam głową i podążam za nią na spotkanie z Roachem. Karteczkę chowam do kieszeni mojego jaśminowego swetra, który narzuciłam na jasną sukienkę.

Spotkanie trwa około dwóch godzin. Wszyscy dyskutujemy na temat personelu, marketingu oraz ochrony.

-Do zobaczenia, Ano - żegna się ze mną Elizabeth.

-Do widzenia. – Wychodzę z sali konferencyjnej, jednak przechodzę zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy wpadam na kogoś.

-Przepraszam – mówię cicho, zawstydzona.

-Nic pani nie jest, pani Grey? – Podrywam do góry głowę, słysząc niski głos Sawyera.

-Co ty tu robisz? – pytam, starając się nie brzmieć niegrzecznie.

Wiedziałam, że ochrona będzie przebywała w wydawnictwie, ze względu na zwiększoną ostrożność, ale nie spodziewałam się, że będzie pilnowała każdego mojego kroku.

-Pan Grey starał się z panią skontaktować, ale pani nie odpowiadała. Prosił, żebym sprawdził czy wszystko u pani w porządku – mówi, po czym sięga po telefon schowany w kieszeni marynarki. Wybiera jakiś numer i przykłada aparat do ucha. – Jest tuta. Wszystko w porządku. Dobrze. Dobrze, przekażę. Do widzenia, panie Grey.

Kończy rozmowę, ale nie przestaje bacznie mi się przyglądać.

-Pan Grey prosi, żeby pani do niego oddzwoniła. Chce się upewnić, że nic pani nie jest.

Przecież byłam tylko na spotkaniu biznesowym! Nie skręciłam sobie karku, idąc korytarzem.

_Och, mój nadopiekuńczy Christian. _

Wymijam Sawyera, zdając sobie sprawę, że moje zachowanie jest dość niegrzeczne. Jestem jednak zła na Christiana i chcę to jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

Wchodzę do mojego gabinetu i spoglądam na telefon, który zostawiłam na biurku. Spoglądam na ekran i wstrzymuję powietrze, kiedy widzę siedem nieodebranych połączeń i trzy smsy. Wszystkie od Christiana.

-Ana – słyszę jego niecierpliwy głos, kiedy wybieram jego numer.

_Nie gorączkuj się, Grey._

-Witaj, kochanie. Mi również miło mi cię słyszeć – mówię przesadnie słodko.

-Ana, nie denerwuj mnie. Zachowaj swój cięty języczek na wieczór. Dlaczego nie odbierałaś ode mnie telefonów?

-Byłam na spotkaniu.

-Dlaczego nie wzięłaś go ze sobą?

-Sawyera?

-Telefonu! – Jego głos jest zimny jak ostrze. Wiem, że jest na mnie zły, choć nie wiem dlaczego.

Słyszę jak głośno oddycha i wyobrażam sobie jak nerwowo przebiega dłonią po włosach.

-Christian – zaczynam spokojnie. – Byłam na spotkaniu i nie wzięłam telefonu, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Następnym razem wezmę go ze sobą, dobrze?

-Ana, od kogo dostałaś te kwiaty?

_A więc o to chodzi!_

-Pewnie od Raya – mówię obojętnie.

-Pewnie… - Nie wydaje się przekonany. - Jest liścik?

Przewracam oczami. Wyjmuję z kieszonki swetra małą karteczkę i otwieram ją.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie przewraca pani oczami, pani Grey – mówi Christian, a ja nie mogę zapanować nad cichym chichotem.

-Och, panie Grey, jak dobrze mnie pan zna. – Śmieję się, ale nagle urywam, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze do płuc, kiedy odczytuję pochylone pismo na liściku.

-Chyba się pani boi, pani Grey. I dobrze. Będę bardzo bezlitosny wieczorem, pani Grey.

-Christian… - szepczę przejęta.

-Ana? – pyta zaalarmowany. Kiedy nie odpowiadam, zasypuje mnie pytaniami. – Wszystko w porządku? Ana, co się dzieje?

-Te kwiaty…

-Co z nimi, Ana? – Słyszę w jego głosie zdenerwowanie. – Ana, do jasnej cholery, od kogo je dostałaś?

-Od pana Darcy'ego – mówię drżącym głosem.

-Od kogo, kurwa?! – Christian nie panuje nad sobą i jestem pewna, że niedługo pojawi się w moim biurze.


	2. część druga

Zapraszam na część drugą :))) Życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

Siedzę na kanapie, ślepo wpatrując się w małą karteczkę na stoliku do kawy i obejmując się ramionami. Przed oczami ciągle widzę pismo, którego nie potrafię rozpoznać.

_Piękna Anastasio!_

_Jesteś warta o wiele więcej niż ten kosz róż,_

_Mimo to postanowiłem Ci je podarować._

_Z okazji powrotu do pracy._

_Już niedługo znów się zobaczymy._

_Twój Darcy._

-Przestań wpatrywać się w tę pieprzoną wiadomość, Ana! – krzyk Christiana powoduje, że wzdrygam się mimowolnie.

Mocniej zaciskam dłonie na ramionach i czuję ogarniające mnie zimno, mimo iż wiem, że w mieszkaniu jest ciepło.

Christian siada obok mnie i ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że ucieknę, bierze mnie w ramiona i wtula twarz w moje włosy, po czym bierze głęboki oddech.

-Zajmę się tym gnojem, kimkolwiek on jest – syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Ale kto to może być? – pytam słabym głosem.

Po tym jak Christian pojawił się u mnie w pracy, wezwał detektywa Clarka. Mimo wszechogarniającej złości Christiana, policja nic nie mogła zrobić. Na prośbę Christiana zadzwoniłam do Jose i Ethana, ale każdy z nich wyznał, że nie wysyłał nikomu kwiatów. Czułam się trochę głupio po tych nagłych telefonach, jednak Christian nalegał na sprawdzenie każdej możliwości.

-Jesteś pewna, że nie masz najmniejszych podejrzeć co do kogokolwiek? – pyta. – Może to ten chłopak w kinie? – Marszczę brwi, zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi. – Ten, który sprzedawał nam bilet. Lustrował cię wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

_Co?_

-Ty chyba… - przerywam, a Christian patrzy na mnie groźnie. – Ty nie żartujesz.

-Nie. To poważna sprawa, nie mam nastroju do żartów.

Kiwam przecząco głową. Nie wiem, czy uzna to za odpowiedź na jego bezsensowne pytanie czy za dezaprobatę w stosunku do jego zachowania.

-Może to Jack? – pytam nagle.

Czuję jak Christian sztywnieje.

-Siedzi za kratkami. To na pewno nie on – mówi, choć słyszę niepewność w jego głosie.

-To zapewne głupota, a my przejmujemy się tym, nie wiadomo dlaczego – przyznaję, choć to nie do końca prawda.

Doskonale wiem, dlaczego oboje reagujemy tak żywo na jeden mały liścik. To przez wydarzenia, które miały ostatnio miejsca. Wypadek z Charlie Tango, potem nagły pożar. Okazało się, że to sprawka mojego byłego już szefa – Jacka Hydea.

Teraz tajemniczy liścik, który wskazuje, że ktoś wie o mojej podróży poślubnej i powrocie do pracy oraz o tym, że uwielbiam literaturę Jane Austin, a w szczególności _Dumę i uprzedzenie _i głównego bohatera – pana Darcy'ego.

Wzdycham, mocniej wtulając się w ramiona Christiana. Tylko tutaj czuję się bezpiecznie. Wiem, że on mnie kocha, a on wie, że ja kocham jego. Jesteśmy małżeństwem i kiedy on zaginął ze swoim helikopterem, umierałam ze strachy. Teraz on troszczy się o mnie, stając na głowie, żeby dowiedzieć się, kim jest tajemniczy człowiek od kwiatów.

-Welch sprawdza wszystkie możliwości. Niedługo dowiemy się, kto był takim głupcem, żeby ze mną zadzierać. – Całuje moje włosy, a ja zamykam oczy i delektuję się tą chwilą.

Zapominam o kwiatach i tajemniczym liściku, o pożarze, o Jacku. Wracam wspomnieniami do naszego miesiąca miodowego.

-O czym myślisz? – przerywa mi niepewny głos Christiana.

Wyswobadzam się z jego uścisku i spoglądam na jego zmartwioną twarz. Moje serce tonie.

-O tym ile bym dała, żeby móc tam wrócić. – Nie muszę wyjaśniać jakie miejsce mam na myśli.

Na twarzy Christiana pojawia się słaby uśmiech.

-Wrócimy tam. Powiedz tylko kiedy.

-Najchętniej zostałabym tam na zawsze – mówię cicho. – Miesiąc miodowy powinien trwać rok.

Wydymam usta, a Christian w końcu się rozluźnia. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, a w oczach dostrzegam ulgę.

-Kocham panią, pani Grey – mówi, a ja rozpływam się.

_Och, Christianie, ja też cię kocham. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. _

-Nie idź dzisiaj do pracy – prosi mnie Christian po raz kolejny tego ranka.

Przełykam ostatni kęs omleta i wbijam w niego wzrok.

-Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat.

-Tak, rozmawialiśmy też na temat tego, żeby nie przewracała pani oczami, pani Grey. Jednak mnie pani nie posłuchała.

_Ups!_

Szybko wstaję od stołu, otrzepując dłonie i wstawiam brudny talerz do zlewu.

-Christian, muszę pracować.

-Nieprawda – sprzeciwia się od razu, a na jego twarz jest zacięta. – Mamy wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na kocie. Poza tym, mam firmę i potrafię utrzymać rodzinę.

Czuję w brzuchu dziwne łaskotanie, kiedy Christian wypowiada słowo _rodzina. _Co ma na myśli? Mnie i jego, czy może nas i dzieci? Potrząsam głową, żeby pozbyć się tych myśli.

-Kocham cię, Christianie, ale teraz pora na mnie.

Nakładam na ramiona żakiet i biorę do ręki torebkę, do której wrzucam telefon i mały kalendarz. Przez cały czas czuję na sobie wzrok Christiana.

-Nie grasz fair – mówi. – Będzie przy tobie Prescott.

_Oh, nie, tylko nie ona._

-Dobrze.

-Słucham? – Wydaje się zaskoczony.

-Zgadzam się.

-Zgadzasz się?

Kiwam głową na znak zgody, a na moich ustach błądzi uśmiech. Christian wygląda uroczo, kiedy go zaskakuję.

-Tak po prostu?

-Tak po prostu – odpowiadam i nie mogę powstrzymać cichego chichotu.

Christian wstaje ze swojego miejsca, po czym podchodzi do mnie. Stoi blisko mnie, tak, że czuję ciepło, emanujące z jego ciała. Pochyla głowę, biorąc moją twarz w dłonie i spogląda mi głęboko w oczy. Uśmiech zamiera na moich ustach. Czuję jego ciepły oddech na policzku.

-Kocham cię, Ano. Obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważać – mówi szeptem, ale jego słowa dźwięczą w mojej głowie. – Jesteś moja i tylko moja. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Nikomu.

Jego słowa wzruszają mnie, ale powstrzymuję łzy, zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Oddycham szybko, czując jego wargi, kiedy składa na moich delikatny pocałunek.

-Ty też na siebie uważaj – mówię równie cicho.

-Dla pani wszystko, pani Grey.

Dzień w pracy jest długi i wyjątkowo pracowity, a kiedy dobiega końca, czuję, że nie mam na nic siły. Zmęczenie jednak mija, po tym jak wchodzę do auta i zajmuję miejsce obok mojego męża. Wpatruje się we mnie szarymi oczami, w których dostrzegam tyle emocji, że zapiera mi dech w piersi. Widzę na jego twarzy wypisaną troskę i miłość, dlatego łapię go za rękę, którą on delikatnie ściska.

-Wszystko w porządku? – pyta cicho.

-Wiesz, że tak. Miałam przy sobie ochronę.

-Martwi mnie nie tylko twoje zdrowie fizyczne, Ano.

_Och, mój kochany._

Posyłam mu pocieszający uśmiech.

-Wszystko dobrze, Christian. A u ciebie?

Dostrzegam zmianę w jego twarzy. Marszczy brwi i zastanawia się nad czymś.

-Jesteś niesamowita.

Obejmuje mnie ramieniem i zagrzebuje nos w moje włosy, po czym wciąga głośno powietrze.

-Można wiedzieć dlaczego?

-Troszczysz się o wszystkich nawet wtedy, kiedy ty potrzebujesz tego najbardziej.

Czuję jego dłoń przesuwającą się wzdłuż mojego kolana. Oddycham płytko, kiedy jego usta muskają płatek mojego ucha.

-Christian – wydaję z siebie głuchy jęk.

-Potrzebuję cię, Ana. Muszę wiedzieć, że tu jesteś. Jesteś ze mną. Bezpieczna i gotowa na wszystko.

-Jestem – odpowiadam pospiesznie, a on składa na moich ustach długi pocałunek jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Podróż do domu samochodem i wjazd windą na górę wydają się trwać wiecznie. Przez cały czas jesteśmy ze sobą blisko, dotykając się, całując, wdychając swój zapach. Kiedy w końcu jesteśmy na miejscu od razu kierujemy się od sypialni. Cieszę się, że Christian nie zawraca mi głowy jedzeniem, albo odpoczynkiem. Wiem, że jest bardzo podniecony i nie może dłużej czekać.

Szybko rozbieramy się, patrząc na siebie pożądliwie. Kładzie mnie na łóżku, wrażliwą, podnieconą i gotową.

-Przewróć się na brzuch – mówi Christian głębokim głosem, a ja wykonuję jego polecenie. – Przywiążę cię do łóżka, a potem cię zerżnę, mała.

Przełykam ślinę, czując znajomy ucisk w podbrzuszu. Christian przywiązuje moje nadgarstki aksamitnym materiałem do ramy łóżka. Wiercę się i zaciskam uda, próbując choć trochę ulżyć zbierającemu się podnieceniu między nogami.

-Nie ruszaj się. – Jego głos jest zimny, ale wiem, że to tylko gra. Gra, która zaraz sprawi nam dużo przyjemności.

-Wiem, że przegryza pani wargę, pani Grey – mruczy, a ja uświadamiam sobie, że ma rację, mimo iż nie widzi mojej twarzy.

Oddycham coraz szybciej. Unoszę do góry biodra, kiedy czuję palec Christiana torujący sobie drogę do mojej kobiecości.

-Jest pani taka mokra. I taka gotowa. Czuję, że szybko pani dojdzie, pani Grey.

-Tak – jęczę, kiedy wbija we swój palec. – Tak, panie Grey.

Podoba mu się ta zabawa, bo słyszę dziki pomruk, wydostający się z jego gardła.

-Ach! – Nie mogę opanować krzyku, kiedy daje mi klapsa. Czuję na pośladku przyjemne pieczenie.

Wypinam mocniej pupę i dostaję kolejne uderzenie. Tym razem mocniejsze. Jęczę, czując podniecenie wypełniające mnie od stóp do głowy.

-Czekałem na to cały dzień – mówi ochrypłym głosem, po czym czuję jak łóżko ugina się pod jego ciężarem i domyślam się, że usadawia się za moimi pośladkami.

Czuję jego długi, wyprężony członek wbijający się we mnie i oddycham z trudem, łapiąc w dłonie mosiężną ramę łóżka. Christina bierze w dłoń moją nabrzmiałą pierś i uciska ją, drażniąc sutek. To potęguje doznania.

-Och, tak… Ana. Jesteś taka ciasna i cudowna… - Jego oddech jest urywany, kiedy wbija się we mnie coraz szybciej i głębiej. – Jesteś moja. Tylko moja, rozumiesz?

Jego słowa wwiercają się w mój umysł, kiedy dochodzę z głośnym krzykiem na ustach. Po chwili czuję, że Christian też szczytuje.

Pochyla się nade mną i rozwiązuje moje ręce. Przewraca mnie na plecy i kładzie się obok, biorąc w swoje ramiona. Czuję się wyczerpana, ale i usatysfakcjonowana. Nie mogę powstrzymać błąkającego na moich ustach uśmiechu.

-Dziękuję, panie Grey.

-Była pani wspaniała, pani Grey – mówi dumnie, po czym przyciska mocniej moje ciało do swojego. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie było dla ciebie za dużo.

Kiwam przecząco głową.

-Nie, Christian. Było idealnie.

-Ty jesteś idealna.

-I tylko twoja - dodaję, zgodnie z prawdą.

-Chyba powinniśmy się wykąpać – mówi po chwili, na co ja jęczę niezadowolona. Tak dobrze czuję się w jego ramionach. Nasze nagie ciała, po cudownym seksie, stają się jednością.

-Jeszcze chwila – protestuję sennie.

-Ktoś tu miał męczący dzień. – Słyszę, że się uśmiecha, a moje serce rośnie.

-Mmm.

-Może chociaż prysznic?

-Mmm.

-A potem zjemy kolację.

-Mmm.

-Jest pani bardzo rozmowna.

-Mmm.

-Co ja mam… - przerywa, kiedy słyszymy dźwięk jego komórki. Czuję, że podnosi się na łóżku, zostawiając mnie samą, wtuloną w poduszkę. – Idealny, kurwa, moment. Poczekaj tu, kochanie.

Odbiera telefon. Słyszę jak odpowiada krótkimi _tak_ i _nie_, po czym idzie w moim kierunku. Otwieram oczy. W sypialni panuje półmrok. Ile czasu razem leżeliśmy, zastanawiam się.

-Muszę coś załatwić, będę w swoim gabinecie, mała. Weź prysznic i zjedz coś. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę – mówi, pochylając się nade mną, po czym składa na moim czole czuły pocałunek.

-Mmm… - Uśmiecha się na moją odpowiedź, ale zaraz poważnieje, prostuje się i wychodzi z sypialni.

Wzdycham, tęskniąc już za jego ciepłym ciałem u mojego boku.

Zapalam lampkę na szafce przy łóżku i rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu mojej torebki. Leży na fotelu, obok mojego stanika. Sięgam po nią i wyjmuję z niej telefon. Widzę jedno nieodebrane połączenie. Od Kate! Uśmiecham się i już mam zamiar oddzwonić do przyjaciółki, kiedy dostrzegam na górze ekranu małą kopertę, świadczącą o nieprzeczytanej wiadomości. Otwieram skrzynkę odbiorczą i odczytuję smsa.

Nie jestem w stanie opanować drżenia dłoni, którą zakrywam usta, żeby nie krzyknąć, kiedy widzę treść wiadomości od nieznanego numeru.

_C.D.N._


	3. część trzecia

Dziękuję za komentarze, dziewczyny :** Mam nadzieję, że znów nie będziecie chciały mnie zabić ;) Miłego czytania!

* * *

Stoję pod prysznicem trochę dłużej niż powinnam. Gorąca woda parzy moją skórę, ale nie przejmuję się tym. Stoję i wlepiam wzrok w jasne płytki na ścianie. Opieram o nią ramię i czekam. Nie wiem na co, ale czekam. Może w głębi duszy liczę, że świat o mnie zapomni.

Ja na pewno chcę zapomnieć o…

-Tu jesteś. – Cichy głos Christiana, zaskakuje mnie, ale nie daję po sobie tego poznać. Nie odwracam się w jego stronę.

Czuję, że staje za mną. Oplata wokół mojego ciała zimne ramiona i pochyla się nade mną, odcinając strumienie gorącej wody.

-Poparzysz się – karci mnie i wyciąga dłoń w stronę kurka z wodą, zakręcając go.

-A ty?

-Najpierw zajmę się tobą.

Wychodzimy z kabiny. Christian otula mnie ręcznikiem i wyciera włosy, z których kapie woda.

-Musisz być naprawdę zmęczona – mówi, ubierając mnie w piżamę.

Tak naprawdę jestem bardzo rozbudzona. W myślach wciąż widzę smsa, którego dostałam paręnaście minut temu. A może parę godzin temu. Nie zdaję sobie sprawy ile czasu stałam pod prysznicem, próbując zmyć z siebie złe przeczucie.

Po tym jak Christian kładzie mnie do łóżka, otula kołdrą, gasi światło i bierze w ramiona, staram się zasnąć. Zamykam oczy jednak sen nie nadchodzi.

Powinnam powiedzieć Christianowi o wiadomości. Muszę to zrobić. Moja wewnętrzna bogini mruży oczy, niezadowolona, że jeszcze tego nie zrobiłam.

-Chyba będę musiał pojechać do Nowego Jorku w tym tygodniu. – Christian przerywa moją zadumę.

Nic nie mówię, wpatruję się w ciemność, która pochłania sypialnię.

-To oznacza noc poza domem. Chcę, żebyś pojechała ze mną – mówi tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

-Christian… - zaczynam.

-Ana, nie kłóć się ze mną.

-Nie mam na to ochoty. Nie mogę jechać.

Słyszę jak prycha i wyobrażam sobie jego wzrok mówiący, że przecież to on jest właścicielem mojego wydawnictwa, więc nie istnieje problem dotyczący mojego urlopu.

-Nie zostawię cię tu samej.

I teraz jestem pewna, że nie mogę powiedzieć mu o smsie. Wtedy na pewno by nie pojechał.

-Nie będę sama.

-Ana…

-Muszę pracować, Christian – tym razem ja mu przerywam. – Wróciliśmy dopiero z podróży poślubnej. Nie było mnie w pracy przez trzy tygodnie. Nie mogę znów wziąć wolnego.

-Możesz – mówi. Słyszę w jego głosie irytację.

Wzdycham.

-Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Jestem zmęczona.

Nic więcej nie mówi. Odwraca się do mnie plecami i po chwili słyszę jego równy oddech. Zasnął. Czuję łzy pod powiekami, które bezsilnie próbuję powstrzymać.

Nie wiem, kiedy udaje mi się usnąć, ale budzę się przed budzikiem. Nie czuję się wypoczęta. Spoglądam w bok na miejsce, gdzie powinien spać Christian, jednak nie znajduję go tam.

Do pokoju wpada nieśmiałe światło wschodzącego słońca. Wstaję z łóżka i kieruję się do kuchni.

Stoi oparty o blat z głową zwróconą w okno. Nie zauważa kiedy wchodzę. Przystaję, wpatrując się w jego wysportowane ciało. Nie mogę uwierzyć ile mam szczęścia, będąc żoną tego mężczyzny. Bosymi stopami kieruję się w jego stronę. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że jestem tuż obok niego, ponieważ dostrzegam zmianę w jego postawie. Wydaje się rozluźnić. Dotykam dłonią idealnie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej, na której widnieją nieduże blizny. Znaki po jego trudnym dzieciństwie.

-Przepraszam – mówi, a ja wstrzymuję oddech.

_Moje 50._

-To ja przepraszam.

-Nie musisz ze mną jechać. To tylko dwa dni. Będę tęsknić, ale masz rację, musisz pracować. Nie mogę ci tego odebrać.

-Christian… - Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, co powinnam powiedzieć. Spoglądam w jego oczy i widzę, że jest zmartwiony. –Dziękuję.

-Rozmawiałem z Elliotem. Kate chce się z tobą spotkać w weekend.

-Och.

Miałam wczoraj do niej oddzwonić, jednak coś innego zaprzątało moją głowę.

-Pomyślałem, że mogłybyście spotkać się tutaj. Mnie nie będzie.

-Babski wieczór? – pytam, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.

-Babski wieczór, noc, poranek. Potrzebujecie spędzić trochę czasu same. Przepraszam, że zachowywałem się tak samolubnie.

Przytula mnie do siebie. Rozpływam się w jego ramionach.

-Nie zrobiłeś nic złego – mówię.

-Musisz coś zjeść. Wczoraj nic nie jadłaś.

-Jadłam lunch.

-Ana. – Jego głos mówi mi, że to nie czas na takie uwagi.

Kiwam głową i kieruję się w stronę krzesła, na którym siadam. Przyglądam się Christianowi, który wyjmuje z zamrażalnika chleb tostowy.

-Masz zamiar zrobić mi śniadanie? – pytam.

-Ma pani wobec tego jakieś obiekcje, pani Grey?

_Wrócił mój cudowny Christina. _

Przyglądam się jak mój mąż stara się przygotować kanapki i nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle przychodzi mi do głowy straszna myśl.

-Jak masz zamiar dostać się do Nowego Jorku? – Staram się, żeby mój głos brzmiał normalnie.

-Firmowym odrzutowcem. Czemu pytasz?

Zastanawiam się chwilę nad odpowiedzią.

-Chciałam wiedzieć, czy masz zamiar wziąć Charliego Tango. – Po plecach przebiega mi dreszcz, kiedy przypominam sobie strach, czekając na wieści o Christianie.

-Hej. – Staje przede mną i łapie moją twarz w dłonie. Spoglądam w jego szare oczy. – Charlie Tango nie jest przystosowany do takich podróży, poza tym nadal jest w warsztacie.

Oddycham z ulgą.

-Będę tęsknić – mówię i chichoczę, kiedy spogląda na mnie zmrużonymi oczami. – Naprawdę!

-Ja też. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Uświadamiam sobie, że będzie to nasza najdłuższa rozłąka odkąd jesteśmy małżeństwem.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Christian spostrzega moją zmarszczkę na czole, która świadczy, że czymś się martwię. – Wylatuję po południu.

-Wracaj szybko. Cały i zdrowy.

-Dla pani wszystko, pani Grey.

Składa pocałunek na moich ustach. Długi i wiem, że chce mi tak pokazać, co do mnie czuje.

-Pora na śniadanie. Bez dyskusji.

Przewracam oczami. Wrócił mój apodyktyczny Grey.

Od: Christian Grey

Do: Anastasia Grey

Data: 25 sierpnia 2011 10:56

Temat: Tęsknie.

_Cudowna żono,_

_Tęsknię za Tobą już teraz. Nie wiem jak przeżyję podróż bez pani, pani Grey. _

_Czy wszystko w porządku u Ciebie? Nie dzwonię, ponieważ domyślam się, że masz dużo pracy. _

_Christian Grey_

Prezes Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Wzdycham, czytając wiadomość od Christiana. Też już za nim tęskni i martwi mnie fakt, że nie zobaczę się z nim do jutrzejszego wieczora, ponieważ wylatuje do Nowego Jorku w południe. Gdyby tylko wiedział… Odganiam od siebie czarne myśli o wczorajszym smsie.

Od: Anastasia Grey

Do: Christian Grey

Data: 25 sierpnia 2011 11:05

Temat: Również tęsknię

_Kochany mężu!_

_Również tęsknię i to będą dla mnie najdłuższe dwa dni w moim życiu. Dłuższe niż te, kiedy czekałam na wyniki egzaminu z algebry, do którego uczyłam się cały tydzień! _

_Na szczęście rozmawiałam przed chwilą z Kate. Jesteśmy umówione na wieczór. Postanowiłyśmy napić się dobrego drinka, poplotkować, pośmiać się. Mam nadzieję, że to choć trochę pozwoli mi przeżyć tę długą noc. _

_Twoja kochając żona_

Redaktor Naczelna, SIP

Nie muszę długo czekać na sygnał nowej wiadomości.

Od: Christian Grey

Do: Anastasia Grey

Data: 25 sierpnia 2011 11:07

Temat: Ocena

_Kochana żona,_

_Zastanawia mnie jaką ocenę pani otrzymała, pani Grey? Zakładam, że wysoką, skoro poświęciła Pani cały tydzień na przygotowania. _

_Jeśli chodzi o spotkanie z Kate, naprawdę cieszę się, że zobaczycie się i „poplotkujecie" (choć mam nadzieję, że nie o mnie). Chciałbym jednak (i tu PROSZĘ CIĘ MOCNO, ABYŚ ROZWAŻYŁA MOJĄ PROŚBĘ), żebyście spędziły ten wieczór w naszym mieszkaniu. Czułbym się pewniej, wiedząc, że nigdzie nie wychodzicie, kiedy na zewnątrz grasuje Twój cichy adorator._

_Kocham Cię, _

_Christian Grey_

Prezes Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Śmieję się, czytając pierwszy wers maila. Zanim biorę się do odpisania, Hannah wchodzi do mojego gabinetu, podaje mi jakieś dokumenty do podpisania i wychodzi, posyłając mi ciepły uśmiech.

Od: Anastasia Grey

Do: Christian Grey

Data: 25 sierpnia 2011 11:18

Temat: Re: Ocena

_Christian_

_Postaram się przekonać Kate do zostania w mieszkaniu, ale wiesz jaka ona jest. _

_Ciebie też proszę, żebyś dał mi znać, kiedy już wylądujesz. Cały i zdrowy. _

_Anastasia Grey_

_P.S.: Dostałam najwyższą ocenę za tydzień siedzenia w domu nad książkami do algebry. _

Redaktor Naczelna, SIP

Wracam do pracy, kiedy spostrzegam, że Christian nie odpisuje na maila. Zakładam, że jest już w drodze do Nowego Jorku. Czuję w brzuchu dziwne uczucie.

-Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze – mówię do siebie.

Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że co chwilę zerkam na wyświetlacz telefonu i do komputera, czekając na jakąś wiadomość od niego. I nagle moja komórka wibruje, a ja nie czekając, naciskam zieloną słuchawkę i przystawiam aparat do ucha.

-Anastasia Grey – przedstawiam się.

-Jak oficjalnie! – Roześmiany głos Kate, powoduje, że również się śmieję. – Widzimy się dzisiaj?

-Tak, przecież już się umówiłyśmy. – Przewracam oczami. Dzwoniła do mnie z samego rana i omówiłyśmy wszystko. – Czyżby coś się zmieniło?

-Ty mi powiedz. Pytałaś się swojego męża, czy możesz wyjść na szaloną imprezę?

-Rozmawiałam z Christianem – poprawiam ją. – Może zostałybyśmy u nas w mieszkaniu?

Słyszę jak wzdycha.

-Ana! Czyli jednak się nie zgodził. To chyba lekka przesada.

-Nie uważam tak – sprzeciwiam się. Trochę za szybko.

-Nie jesteś dzieckiem, skarbie. On ma nad tobą kontrolę.

Żebyś wiedziała, Kate, żebyś wiedziała.

-Kocham go – mówię, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – I mogę decydować sama za siebie.

-Więc zaszalej. Nie będzie go na miejscu, więc nie będzie miał pojęcia co planujemy.

-No, nie wiem… I tak będziemy miały ochronę.

-Na ochronę mogę się zgodzić. Ale żadnych zahamować. Szalejemy. Jak za czasów studenckich.

-Kate, ja nigdy nie byłam szalona. Nawet podczas studiów.

Znów słyszę jej głośny śmiech w słuchawce.

-Ana, Ana. Dzisiaj to zmienimy. Do wieczora.

-Pa – żegnam się z nią.

Chwilę jeszcze wpatruję się w telefon, zastanawiając się, co powinnam zrobić. Mam ochotę zabawić się z Kate. Wiem jednak, że to na pewno nie spodoba się Christianowi.

Po chwili czuję jak mój telefon znów wibruje. Tym razem spoglądam na jego wyświetlacz, na którym widnieje imię mojego męża.

-Christian – mówię od razu.

-Ana. Chyba rzeczywiście za mną tęsknisz.

Opieram się wygodnie o oparcie w fotelu. Nie jestem zdziwiona, kiedy czuję jak moje ciało rozluźnia się, słysząc głos Christiana. Mimowolnie uśmiecham się.

-Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? – pyta.

-Tak, tak – odpowiadam szybko. – Gdzie jesteś?

-Na lotnisku JFK.

-Och.

-Prosiłaś, żebym zadzwonił, kiedy wyląduję – tłumaczy.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co, Ano. Liczę się z twoim zdaniem, mam nadzieję, że ty zrobisz to samo.

_Och, jak on mnie dobrze zna._

-Właściwie to… właśnie rozmawiałam z Kate.

Christian wzdycha zniecierpliwiony.

-Chcemy wyjść do klubu – kontynuuję ostrożnie. -Będzie z nami Prescott. Będziemy bezpieczne.

Znów wzdycha. Wiem, że jego dłoń ląduje wplątana we włosy i zastanawia się, co ma odpowiedzieć.

-Tak dawno się z nią nie widziałam – dodaję szybko.

-Ana – zaczyna. – Dobrze, ale informuj mnie, gdzie jesteś. Zrób to, Ana.

_Hurra! _

-Dziękuję!

-Muszę już kończyć. Kocham cię, uważaj na siebie. Błagam.

-Oczywiście. Do jutra, mężu.

-Do jutra, żono. – Rozłącza się, a ja czuję się lepiej, wiedząc, że Christian zgadza się na moje dzisiejsze wyjście z Kate.

Przecież gdyby miałoby mi się coś stać, to Christian by na mnie nie pozwolił, zastanawiam się.

Tylko, że Christian nie wiem, że tajemniczy dostawca kwiatów zna mój numer telefonu oraz obserwuje mnie.

_Uspokój się. _

Wchodzę w skrzynkę odbiorczą i spoglądam na wyświetlacz.

_Mam nadzieję, że kwiaty Ci się spodobały, droga Anastasio._

_Wyglądałaś dzisiaj wprost cudownie w tej jasnej sukience i błękitnym sweterku. _

_Jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem. _

_Twój D._

Biorę kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym wracam do pracy.

-Ana! Bawimy się! – krzyczy Kate, podnosząc do góry butelkę z piwem, po czym przechyla ją i upija parę łyków.

-Tak! Bawimy się. – Śmieję się głośno, również upijając trochę mojego piwa.

Czuję jak powoli zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie, jednak ten stan podoba mi się. Nie mam ochoty przestać.

-Chodźmy na parkiet!

Kiwam do niej głową i zaraz wchodzimy między tłum tańczących ludzi. Rozluźniona, pozwalam moim nogą tupać w rytm szybkiej piosenki. Kate piszczy i śmiejemy się. Czuję się beztrosko. Jestem szczęśliwa, że zgodziłam się wyjść z nią do klubu.

-Muszę do toalety – informuję ją.

Kate ciągnie mnie w stronę łazienki. Stoimy w długiej kolejce, wciąż chichocząc.

-Kocham cię, mała – mówi Kate, wieszając się na moim ramieniu.

Jej alkohol też zdążył już uderzyć do głowy.

-Cudownie znów być nastolatką.

-Takie szalone!

-Takie młode!

-I zakochane!

Wybuchamy śmiechem. Kilka kobiet w kolejce spogląda na nas jak na wariatki.

-Twój ukochany nie dzwonił?

-Napisałam mu smsa, gdzie się bawimy. – Opieram się plecami o ścianę w korytarzu, czując nagły zawrót głowy. – Życzył nam dobrej zabawy.

-Taka właśnie jest. Tylko musimy być pijane! Bez alkoholu nie ma zabawy.

-Ja już chyba jestem pijana.

-Masz słabą głowę – stwierdza rzeczowo, a ja znów chichoczę. –Może przeniesiemy się do Zig Zag?

-Zadzwonię do Saywera, żeby nas tam zawiózł.

-I do Christiana, żeby wyraził na to zgodę.

Przewracam oczami, Kate potrafi być czasami taka wredna.

-Tak właśnie zrobię – mówię cicho.

Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni dżinsów. Spoglądam na wyświetlacz. Dwie nieodebrane wiadomości. Numer nieznany.

„_Jest prawdą powszechnie znaną, że samotnemu a bogatemu mężczyźnie brak do szczęścia tylko żony"_

Marszczę brwi. Przecież to cytat z _Dumy i uprzedzenia. _Co to ma znaczyć?

Szybko otwieram drugą wiadomość, która powoduje, że w jednej chwili trzeźwieję.

Podchodzę do Kate, łapiąc ją za rękę i zmuszając, żeby spojrzała w moje oczy. Kiedy to robi, prostuje się. Wiem, że dostrzega w nich strach.

-On tu jest - mówię.

-Kto?

Patrzę na nią, a w moich oczach zbierają się łzy.

_Dlaczego nie powiedziałam Christianowi? Jaka ja jestem głupia!  
_

Moja wewnętrzna bogini zaciska zęby ze złości.

-Ana, do jasnej cholery, o kim ty mówisz?

Rozglądam się nerwowo dookoła. Jesteśmy prawie na początku kolejki. Przed nami stoi parę pijanych kobiet, nie patrzą na nas, są zainteresowane swoim odbiciem w lustrze lub telefonem.

-Ana, co się dzieje? Straszysz mnie.

Drżącą ręką pokazuję jej telefon z wyświetlonym smsem. Kate patrzy na niego przez chwilę, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Nagle jednak rozgląda się nerwowo dookoła siebie, tak jak ja przed chwilą.

-To nie od Christiana, prawda?

Kręcę głową.

-O, kurwa.

_C.D.N_


	4. część czwarta

Zapraszam na krótką część :)) Już niedługo wstawię kolejną :3 Pozdrawiam i ślę buziaki :*

* * *

_Znów wyglądasz uroczo, Ano. _

_Twoja przyjaciółka – Kate, również._

_Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawisz._

_Czekaj na mnie w damskiej toalecie._

_Twój D._

-Kto to jest D? – pyta Kate, ale ja jej nie słucham. Wyrywam jej mój telefon z dłoni i wybieram numer Christiana.

-Nie odbiera. Ma wyłączony telefon. – Z moich ust wydobywa się żałosny jęk.

-Prescott – mówi Kate.

Kiwam głową na znak zgody.

-Tak, musimy ją znaleźć.

-Ana, chodź. Ana. – Nie zdaję sobie sprawy, że nadal stoję w miejscu, mimo iż Kate zdążyła już przepchnąć się przez tłum kobiet niecierpliwie czekających do toalety.

Rozglądamy się dookoła w poszukiwaniu Prescott.

-On chce, żebym się tu z nim spotkała – szepczę do Kate, kiedy idziemy w stronę naszego stolika.

-Wiesz kto to może być?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Dostałam od niego kosz kwiatów.

-Zaraz. To jest ten tajemniczy adorator od kwiatów?

-Słucham? – Spoglądam na Kate zdziwiona.

-Christian powiedział Elliotowi – wyjaśnia. – Nie wiedział, co robić. Elliot go uspokoił, stwierdził, że skoro jesteś atrakcyjna, to nic dziwnego, że ktoś zabiega o twoje względy.

-Ale ja jestem mężatką.

-To samo powiedział Christian. Spróbuj zadzwonić do niego jeszcze raz.

-Gdzie jest Prescott?

-Może w toalecie?

-Byłyśmy tam przed chwilą.

-Dzwoń do Sawyera. Szybko.

Wszystko, co się dzieje dookoła, zdaje się być filmem oglądanym przeze mnie w komputerze. O bardzo słabej jakości. Chcę dotrzeć do domu. Chcę, żeby Christian wrócił. I żeby mnie przytulił. I obronił przed nim. Kimkolwiek on jest.

-Wychodź, Ana. Do jasnej cholery, weź się w garść – mówi przejęta Kate.

Sawyer przygląda mi się z zaciętą miną. Robię parę kroków na przód i wychodzę z windy.

Oddycham z ulgą. Jestem w mieszkaniu. Bezpieczna. Taką mam nadzieję.

-Co z Christianem? Dlaczego nie odbiera? Co się dzieje? Gdzie jest Prescott? – Pytania wysypują się z moich ust i znów czuję, że moje ciało drży.

Znów nie wiem, co się dzieje. I nikt nie chce mi udzielić odpowiedzi na moje pytania. Kate patrzy na mnie z troską w oczach, Sawyer znika z telefonem przyklejonym do ucha.

-Gdzie on poszedł?

-Pewnie… Pewnie po instrukcje.

Kate patrzy na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a ja czuję jak rośnie we mnie irytacja.

-Pewnie dzwoni do Taylora – wyjaśniam szybko.

-Domyślasz się, co jest z Prescott?

Kręcę przecząco głową, bojąc powiedzieć coś na głos. Wtedy mogłoby się okazać, że domyślam się prawdy.

-Chcę się położyć spać – mówię nagle, czując się bardzo zmęczona.

-Tak, ja też.

Kate, jako gość, pierwsza bierze szybki prysznic, a ja parzę nam herbatę w kuchni. Cieszę się, że pani Jones wzięła wolne dni. Spoglądam w szybę, w której widzę swoje odbicie. Moja twarz jest napięta, a w oczach dostrzegam strach. Staram się uspokoić, ale wiem, że dopóki Christian nie wróci, nie przestanę się denerwować.

-Wiesz – drgam, kiedy słyszę głos Kate. Spoglądam w jej stronę. Stoi w kusej piżamie z ręcznikiem na głowie i patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem – Christian na pewno już śpi. Zadzwonisz do niego rano.

-Wiem.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Wiem - powtarzam, uparcie chcąc wierzyć w te słowa.

-Ale nam się udała zabawa. – Uśmiecha się do mnie, a ja nie mogę powstrzymać cichego i trochę nerwowego chichotu.

-Przepraszam za wszystko – mówię po chwili, spuszczając głowę i wlepiając wzrok w swoje dłonie. Muszę zmienić temat. – Zrobiłam ci herbatę.

Podaję jej kubek, z którego unosi się para. Kate upija łyk gorącego napoju i wydaje mi się, że trochę się rozluźnia. Zazdroszczę jej.

-Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Właściwie to lubię takie akcje.

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę. – Kiwa energicznie głową. – Jak w książce Cobena.

-Za dużo czytasz jego książek. – Śmieję się. Kate dołącza do mnie.

-Idź weź prysznic i kładziemy się do łóżka. Śpimy razem. Jak za dawnych czasów.

-Ok – mówię tylko, ale w głębi serca jestem jej wdzięczna, że sama to zaproponowała.

-A gdzie Sawyer?

Rozglądam się dookoła w nadziei, że dostrzegę go gdzieś stojącego z boku.

-Pewnie w biurze Taylora. Pójdę sprawdzić czy miał kontakt z Christianem, a potem wezmę prysznic.

Kate odstawia pusty kubek do zlewu.

-Będę na ciebie czekała w łóżku, mała – mówi, po czym puszcza do mnie oko. Odchodzi, kręcąc przesadnie biodrami.

Jestem jej wdzięczna nie tylko za to, że jest tu ze mną, ale też za to, że próbuje rozładować napiętą atmosferę. I nawet trochę jej się to udaje.

Kieruję się do biura Taylora, o który zabiegał Christian zaraz po naszych zaręczynach. Ja na ten pomysł przekręciłam oczami, nie spodziewając się, że może on być kiedyś przydatny.

Pukam do drewnianych drzwi, wykonanych na zamówienie Christiana. Nie słyszę odpowiedzi, więc otwieram je i wchodzę do środka. W pierwszej chwili wydaje mi się, że w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie ma. Przy biurku pod jedną ze ścian pali się lampka, która niewyraźnie oświetla całe pomieszczenie. Już mam wychodzić, kiedy dostrzegam pod drugą ścianą Sawyera. Leży nieprzytomny, twarzą zwróconą w moją stronę.

-O, nie – jęczę i automatycznie podbiegam do niego i kucam.

Z jego ucha sączy się strużka krwi. Jak w transie sprawdzam jego oddech. Z ulgą stwierdzam, że żyje.

-Obudź się – mówię nerwowo. - Proszę, błagam.

Co tu się mogło stać, zastanawiam się. I wtedy poraża mnie pewna myśl, którą powinnam była dostrzec wcześniej. Ktoś, kto zaatakował Sawyera, jest w domu. I prawdopodobnie będzie chciał zaatakować też mnie.

Podrywam się do góry i zanim wybiegam z pokoju, krzyczę:

-Kate!

_C.D.N._


End file.
